Celestroid Prime
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: One Month after Rainbow Destroy the X-Parasites, She was send to another planet call Tallon IV. There she discover about Phazon and two new enemies that stands in her way.
1. Chapter 1

**Celestroid Prime**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here it is, Rainbow doing the Prime games. Now I do ask for help for this one. I never play any of the three prime games and this is the first one. The Changelings take the role of the Spaces Pirates and Chrysalis take the role of Metal Ridley. I had a little trouble on think how Rainbow would get back to space but hope this works out. Unlike the game for a bit, Rainbow will be on her home planet when she get the beacon from a ship in space. Some of the bosses will remain the same from the game, Like maybe the Parasite Queen, Rainbow still has her fusion suit and she has all the weapons from the game. Again, I ask for help on this game, I can't keep up with the YouTube videos. Some have too many parts and others have to long time, but I'll still use them, just send me anything you know about the game.

* * *

It been a month since Rainbow destroy the X-Parasites and Planet SR388. It also been a month since she was given Metroid DNA that save her from the Parasites. Rainbow still remember that Luna had another mission for her and was waiting for it. During all that time she hang out with her friends and practice using her new Fusion suit. She felt she wasn't a full pony with the Metroid DNA, but she got over that on Nightmare Night and now sees the DNA as a part of her. Rainbow sat down and listen to Twilight talk about the Metroid from the files that Rainbow fond back on the station.

"The stages of the Metroids is very surprising. Whoever told Scanner about the vaccine that Rainbow was given must have know about them." Twilight said thinking about it.

Scanner was an earth pony who thought he could control the X-Parasites and bring them here to get rid of their enemies. Rainbow knew how dangerous they were seeing how she was almost killed by them. Still Scanner was arrested before he could carry out his plan and Rainbow successful wipe the X-Parasites out from the universe.

"Ya, I heard he won't come out in a long time." Apple Jack agree.

"Well, Work Tool is still help Luna on making new improvements to the Luna suit." Fluttershy said.

Work Tool was a unicorn that is the brother of Scanner, unlike Scanner, Work Tool thought the X-Parasites were dangerous as well and also whated them destroy so no pony would be hurt. Work Tool was also the one to make all of Rainbow weapons for her hoof cannon.

"So, how the Metroid DNA holding up?" Apple Jack ask Rainbow.

Before Rainbow could say anything, one of Luna's night guards appear in the day time!

"Whoa! First Luna show up in the day time and now her guards? This is showing to be a big surprise." Rainbow said.

"Lady Dash, Princess Luna what to see you in the castle, she has a mission for you." He said.

"OK, sign me up and tell me where to go. I ready to handle anything." Rainbow said ready take on the mission Luna had for her.

"Yes, follow me." the guard said and lean Rainbow to the castle with her friends right behind them.

* * *

They appear in the control room that Luna use the last time Rainbow went on a mission. There Celestia and Luna stood there waiting for her.

"Rainbow Dash, Welcome." Celestia said as the Mane 6 bow to her.

"I take it you know why I call you here." Luna said.

"Yeah! So what the mission? Hope it not the X-Parasites again." Rainbow ask cringing about the X-Parasites she destroy a month ago.

"No, it is about the X-Parasites.", Luna answer and Rainbow sign, "I feel that some is wrong on a planet that call Tallon IV."

"Tallon IV?" Rainbow ask.

"Yes, during my time in the space I came across strange planets and this one was once home to a species call the Chozo." Luna explain.

"The Chozo?" Twilight ask.

"There not much about them, they die off and left only clues about themselves." Luna said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Twilight said feeling sad about a race that they will never see.

"However, there is a very strange energy coming from it and it doesn't look good, I knew you to go and check to see what casing it." Luna explain again.

"Really? Not to bring back the past, but the last time I was sent to check something I had to fight for my life." Rainbow said remembering her encounter with the RD-X.

Luna look away, remembering the last mission well. She knew Rainbow didn't what to bring it up but, she didn't what it to turn into the same type of mission as before.

Luna turn back and said, "I hope not, but we won't know until you check it out."

Rainbow nods and close her eyes. Soon her fur coat started to move before being replace with a cyan and rainbow fur coat and a red helmet with a green visor. Rainbow had call her Fusion suit from the side effect from the Metroid DNA. Rainbow rise her hoof cannon and said, "I'm ready to go."

"That great!", Pinkie shouted, "Where are our suits? We want help too."

"I'm sorry Lady Pinkie, but only Rainbow Dash is going." Luna explain to the party pony.

"WHAT?! Why just Rainbow?" Pinkie ask.

"Rainbow is able to handle the type of creatures that I seen on the planet went I there. I also came across some dangerous stuff I was told that call Phazon." Luna explain.

"What Phazon?" Rainbow ask.

"Something very deadly is what I was told and noting more. If you come across it, I think it best if you stay away from it." Luna said and turn to Rainbow.

"OK, I may not know what it is but I'll keep an eye for that Phazon stuff." Rainbow said and started to walk to her ship.

"Hold it Rainbow Dash!" Work Tool shouted as he try to catch up.

"Hey Work Tool, what up?" Rainbow ask as the unicorn stop to catch his breath.

"I have something for you, I'm sure it will come in handy." He said and pull out what look like a thin bar and place on her left hoof.

Rainbow look at it and ask, "What this?"

"It something I made on my own, it call a Grapple Beam. In case the space jump or your flying doesn't work, you can use this to cross gasp but only if there something to grab on to." He explain.

"Hm...now that you mention it. Luna, the last time I went to space my flying was taking away, any idea why?" Rainbow said then turn to the Night Princess.

"Hm...We'll look into it, it is strange for a pegasus ability to fly to be taking away, but I will once more be your CO for this mission." Luna said thinking about it before telling Rainbow Dash that she help her again.

"Ok, I'm going to miss you girls." Rainbow said hug her friends.

"We'll miss you too, Rainbow." Twilight said.

"And when you get back, we'll throw a party on your return!" Pinkie said happily.

"Come back in once piece and this time try not to bring back something that will kill you." Apple Jack said referring to the time Rainbow was attack by the X-Parasites.

"Hey! Don't worry, the Metroid DNA save my life, even if the X-Parasite were around, they stand no chance." Rainbow said.

"Just be careful, Ok?" Fluttershy said.

"Will do, See you after the mission!" Rainbow said and climb in her ship.

Everypony back away as the ship engines roar to life and blast off into space.

* * *

Rainbow ship flew though space once more and Rainbow kick back in her seat enjoying the sight once more. She even had her helmet off. She turn on the auto-pilot after setting course to the planet call Tallon IV. Luna then call and Rainbow answer.

"Hey Luna! If your calling about the planet, I'm not there yet." Rainbow answer.

"I know, Listen Rainbow once you reach Tallon IV, be careful. What ever the Phazon is doing to the planet, it may be very dangerous." Luna said.

"Don't worry, I be fine. Any idea why my flying was taking away?" Rainbow said then ask.

"Not yet, there theories but..." Luna started to say before beeping over took her.

"Huh?" Rainbow said and started to check her controls.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" Luna ask.

"I got a beacon from an undefined ship that appears to be near Tallon IV." Rainbow said.

"Hm, go check it out. Whoever send it, must be in trouble." Luna said.

Rainbow slip on her helmet and turn off the auto-pilot, before saying, "Rogor that! I'm on my way!"

Rainbow ship flew though space at high speeds before a ship was in front her. It look like something attack it and a few pieces floated around it. Rainbow steer her ship around the big ship and fond a landing bay. Rainbow flew her ship near the landing bay and stop her ship. It hoover and Rainbow appear on the top of her ship. Thanks to her Fusion suit, Rainbow was able to breath and move in space. Rainbow jump off her ship and look around with her hoof cannon rise.

After looking around, Rainbow turn on her scan visor. She pick up info on her surroundings and saw a blue force field gate with four red buttons on both sides. Rainbow shot all of them and the gate lower. Rainbow walk on and scan a pillar that power up another field gate and this time six red buttons. Rainbow fire at them and the force field drop. Rainbow walk pass it and soon enter the ship. Rainbow scan what was the air lock and once it clear Rainbow step into the Space Changeling Frigate, Orpheon.

Rainbow turn and scan everything in the room. She saw what appear to be debris and dead parasites around her. She walk on and scan the wall to repressurize the room. Once Rainbow step inside, she was shock to see dead Changelings around her. Rainbow reach up and tap the side of her helmet.

"Luna, This is Rainbow Dash. I'm in the ship but it has Changelings inside!" Rainbow report.

"Changelings!? In space?!" Luna ask surprise.

"Yeah my scans shows that they be dead for a few days." Rainbow said kneeing to them.

Rainbow look over their body then spotted a tank close by. Rainbow stood up and saw something floated in it. Rainbow scan it and saw that it was call a Queen Parasite. It was noting like the X-Parasites she fought in the past.

"Rainbow are you still there?" Luna ask.

"Yeah, Something wrong here, I report once I have more." Rainbow said and cut the connation.

Rainbow scan everything she can and learn what happen to the ship. Se move on and quickly jump back as a beam shot at her. Rainbow turn to see a weaken Changeling on the ground. Rainbow look at it and dodge another beam. Rainbow sign and rise her hoof cannon. Shooting a real Changeling was a lot different than shooting a X-Changeling. Before she could decide on what to do, another beam hit her. Rainbow shields drop a bit and look up.

"Bad Choice." Rainbow said and fire her charge shot, then turn away not whating to think on what she did.

Rainbow move on and saw the next hallway was cover in ruins and use a charge shot to clear a path and step over it. She spotted two parasites crawl into a hole and Rainbow follow them. She look though the hole and smile. She use the Morph Ball and follow them. Once inside, Rainbow saw what look to be a the inside of the ship. Rainbow scan it and fond that it was a map station. Rainbow step up to it and the Space Changeling Frigate, Orpheon map was added to her visor.

Rainbow left the map room and step into an elevator. She scan the handle and the hologram appear. Rainbow step in it and was brought down to the Deck Beta room. She use her morph ball to move across the hole and dodge some electricity and open a blue door. She walk in and was attack by two more Changelings. One was weaken and was easily take out, the another was more healthy and took a while to take out. Rainbow scan for more of the Changelings work and left the room after words.

Rainbow walk around a corner and quickly move back as something turn and fire at her. Rainbow made a quick scan and fond it was call an Auto Defense Turret, that attack anyone that cross their that was not a crew member. This was a good chance to see how well her missiles were doing. She jump out and the top part of her Hoof Cannon open, Rainbow fire a missile and destroy the Turret. Rainbow walk pass the remains of the Turret and enter another room with a more clear view of the Parasite Queen. Rainbow scan the area and learn about many things on what the Changelings were doing.

She scan and rode up a quick elevator that had a few Changelings trying to stop her but stood no match for her Fusion Suit. Rainbow walk though another gate at the end and though a hallway and destroy a Turret in the next room. Rainbow scan the elevator and step into it, She then rode it down to Deck Gamma.

Once the ride stop and Rainbow step out, A Changeling try to surprise her but still little chance against Rainbow Dash. After Rainbow took care of it, she scan a handle and saw a hologram in the shape of her Morph Ball. She went to her Morph Ball and roll into place. The large gate open and Rainbow uncurl and destroy two Turrets this time. She repeat what she did this time and step in to room ahead.

Rainbow step in and saw more dead Changelings, She walk forward some more and the platform lower as she step on it. Once at the bottom, Rainbow ready her Hoof Cannon and look around. She heard something above her and look up. There climbing down the Reactor Core, was a live Parasite Queen! It climb into the Reactor Core and a blue force field surround it.

Rainbow ready herself for her first real fight and scan it, She fond that it weak point was it mouth and can shot powerful beams from it mouth as well. Rainbow ran around looking for an opening, she fond it and fire at the Parasite Queen. She stay near the opening shooting while she had the chance. She quickly jump to the side as the Parasite Queen fire one of the beam at her. When Rainbow move back to the opening, the force field started to spin faster and Rainbow couldn't tell where the opening was. Once it stop, Rainbow move quickly to find the opening again. She fond it and fire both her normal, Charge shots and her missiles.

Turn out the missiles and Charge Shots hurt it the most and the Parasite Queen was soon defeated. It fell into the core, but climb back out! It was trying to attack Rainbow but an explosion knock it back in. Rainbow sign but the relief did last as Luna call in.

"Rainbow Dash! I don't know what going on there but the Ship going to blow! Get out of there, NOW!" Luna order.

Rainbow look to the side of her Scanner and saw that the ship will blow in 7 minutes. Not wasting time, She ran though the gate and scan an elevator and rode up it. She then scan something on the wall and disable the Turret that was in the hall. She enter though another gate and saw Changelings attack another live Parasite Queen. However an explosion kill all of them and Rainbow ran pass the bodies and climb up the broken stairs. She took care of the Changelings that wasn't near the Parasite Queen and saw the way she came in the first time was block she turn and look for another way out.

Part of the wall blew open and Rainbow climb in, running down some tunnels and taking out smaller Parasites. After going though a few more tunnels, Rainbow reach a room with two Turrets that attack her. She knew time was growing shorter, she fire one missile at both them and ran though more tunnels fill with Parasites. After running though a few more tunnels Rainbow stop as something huge came pass though the next tunnel. Rainbow waited until it move out-of-the-way and walk in the tunnel.

The left was block and Rainbow follow the crasher until she reach another tunnel. Rainbow run into a different room and quickly look around, then look up. Her eyes widen in surprise as she saw what appear it be a Changeling that look like it was build instead of born. With a closer look with her visor, Rainbow saw it look just like the Queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis! The Chrysalis eyes glow and it look at itself, then saw Rainbow Dash.

"Rain...bow...Dash." It said with Chrysalis voice. It bloke free from it strains and flew off.

Rainbow look on knowing she can't do anything about that look-a-like Chrysalis, She scan the objects ahead of her and saw that they could be use for her new Grapple Beam.

"Will let try the Grapple Beam out, I got a feel my wings won't work right now." Rainbow said and fire the Grapple Beam.

Rainbow swing across the gasp and scan two files, Both on which talk about the Chrysalis she saw, name Meta Chrysalis. She even read that it was built under the real Chrysalis orders to case trouble across the universe. Rainbow wasn't going to let that happen. She left the room and was able to disable the Turret before scanning the elevator to get it working.

Then Rainbow her something behind her and turn around with her Hoof Cannon rise. Explosions zoom across the room and knock Rainbow in the elevator shaft. Rainbow fell off the wall and was cover with bright light. She look down at her hoof as saw the Cyan-Rainbow Fusion Suit was replaced with Light Blue-Yellow Fusion Suit. The way she look when she was giving the Metroid DNA! That not all, Rainbow even saw all her weapons were now gone! Leaving her with only the Power Beam.

"What in Equsetria?! That explosion took away all my weapons and my cool look!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow Dash! Come in! Are you alright?!" Luna voice tune in.

"Not ready, an explosion caught me off guard and lost all my weapons and my suits. I only have what call the Power Beam left!" Rainbow report.

"WHAT?!" Luna shouted surprise.

"That not all, I ran into a look-a-like Chrysalis that call Meta Chrysalis that was built under the real Chrysalis orders!" Rainbow added.

During that time the Elevator stop and Rainbow step off and run though a familiar hallway when Luna spoke again.

"Chrysalis?! They must have discover their own way in to Space." Luna said even more surprise.

Rainbow step out of the Ship and look around. She spotted Meta Chrysalis breaking out of the ship and flew pass her.

"Luna! I got to go! I have to stop this Meta Chrysalis." Rainbow said and cut the connation.

Rainbow jump in her space and follow Meta Chrysalis to the Planet she was told to go to in the first place, Tallon IV.

* * *

Here the start, Now unlike Celestroid Fusion, I told what kind of Ponies were Scanner and Work Tool. This was the Space Changeling Frigate, Orpheon. It just like the Space Pirates Frigate, Orpheon level. And Yes, Meta Chrysalis is Meta Ridley. So if you what you can play Meta Ridley theme during the encounters of this story. Up next Rainbow heads to Tallon IV and begins to look for all her weapons and suits back. I may end the chapters with Rainbow Dash ether getting a new upgrade, defeating a boss, entering a new area or Some random spot, I don't know. We'll see what happens. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Celestroid Prime**

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here the Tallon IV over world and the Chozo Ruins. Rainbow regains some of her weapons and learns a little about the Chozo. I'm using the same Chozo Lore and Space Pirates Data from the game, so just to be clear, Samus is going to be mention but not seen though out this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Rainbow look around the planet as she lost sight of Meta Chrysalis a few minutes ago. Rainbow knew what she had to do, She land her ship in a clearing and step out of it on to the Tallon over-world. She look around the area she was in and had to admit it was a nice place. Noting like Ponyville but still nice. Then Rainbow heard a beep from her helmet.

"This is Rainbow Dash. Go ahead." She answer her com.

"Rainbow, it Luna. Our reports show you are on the planet." Luna said.

"Yeah I lost sight of Meta Chrysalis sometime ago. I have to look for it on hoof and look to see what wrong with the planet." Rainbow said.

"Ok, be careful. I don't know what will happen if you run into Phazon." Luna said and the connection was cut.

Rainbow look around and scan everything in sight. She needed notes on what going on and what to be on a look out for. She spotted an door to her right and walk to it.

Rainbow walk though a tunnel and came across two Beetles like creatures only bigger then the ones she seen. She scan them and quickly fire at them. Every though she was down to her Power Beam, she was able to push them back before they got to close. After taking them out, Rainbow move on though a dusty cave and came to Tallon Canyon. She look around scanner anything and everything she can. She fond a Sap Sac to her right, a Blastcaps in a nearby pool of water, Zoomer above it and finally a Geemer to her right.

After that, Rainbow spotted a door that was on higher ground, but didn't try to reach it. She still had the feeling she couldn't fly and left it for now. She came to the end of the canyon and was ambush two more of the beetles creatures, but they stood little match for Rainbow Dash. After getting them out-of-the-way, as well as two Zoomers, Rainbow walk though a door and saw the room was round and something sticking out of the ground.

Rainbow scan it and saw that it was an elevator the lean to the Chozo Ruins west side. Rainbow step on it and was shot up and she look around. Once it reach the top, Rainbow step off and went though door. After walking for a bit Rainbow saw she was indeed in the Chozo Ruins. Then Rainbow got a call.

"Rainbow, I see you made it to a new area." Luna said after Rainbow answer her com.

"Yeah, scans show that this is the Chozo Ruins. Guess the Chozo was once here after all." Rainbow said.

"Look around, they might have left clues on what happen there. I pick up that something is on in a room call Hive Totem Room. Head there and fond out what going on." Luna said.

"You got it Princess Luna, over and out." Rainbow said and turn off the connation.

Rainbow walk though the ruins open area and saw many weapons, but she couldn't reach them the way she was now. She walk pass them and was attack by the small creatures which she finally knew their names, Scarabs. Rainbow fire at them, taking them out. They let off small explosions when the die and Rainbow knew to keep an eye out for more.

Rainbow step though another door and was attack by more Scarabs. She took care of them and move on. Rainbow spotted some strange writing on the wall and scan it. Her suit translates it and Rainbow read out loud,

_'The history of the Chozo stretches back into ancient time, so far into the fog of the past that we know not where our ancestors came from. One thing is clear, however: the Chozo who colonized Tallon IV made a conscious choice to eschew a civilization of advanced technology. They chose to live in harmony with nature, guided by the providence of the universe. As this city grows, we plan to honor them with written tributes, carvings etched in stone to remind us always of their legacy.'_

"Wow, The Chozo been around for a long time, maybe even longer than Celestia and Luna.", Rainbow said after she finishing reading, "Twilight will like things kind of things more than me. I better keep on eye out of more of things."

Rainbow scan a Blast Shield and move on. She soon reach a room call the Ruined Nursery after getting pass a tunnel fill with strange eyes that fire something out of their...well eye. Rainbow spotted two more writing on the wall and read the first one closer to her,

_'Many long years have passed since we Chozo first took root in this land. The passage of time has always been a source of fascination to us; it is the belief of many Chozo sages that the truths of the universe hide within the tumbling currents of time's flow. Even as we search for answers there, however, we find illumination in other, unexpected places. We know not how the ability has come to us, but recently many Chozo have begun to sense things beyond the realm of ordinary perception. Strange sights and inexplicable sensations flood our mind, filling us with visions of past and future. We take this growing ability to be a sign of our burgeoning harmonization with the infinite; perhaps, finally, the universes secrets are becoming known to us.'_

"They been gain to see things they don't even know? Now Twilight would really be in to this." Rainbow said.

Rainbow turn to see a tree with a hive in it, she scan it and saw it was call a War Wasp Hive. She head a feeling that the wasps from the hive won't take visitors lightly and left the hive alone. She to the right hallway and was attack by more Scarabs. (A/N: Man these guys are everywhere! I'm not kidding, check the game out.) She remove them and walk on. A few War Wasps attack her but Rainbow figure out their pattern and took them out. Rainbow step into the next room and saw narrow tunnels but knew she could get though them without her Morph Ball.

"Why did I lose all my weapons?" Rainbow groan.

She walk pass it and into another door and walk until she reach a dried-up pool in part of the Ruined Nursery. She saw every more Scarabs and clear the way as she went though. She scan a few things about the Chozo she fond and saw the info was spit, one was lore and the other were notes. Rainbow walk into a room that her scanner call the Ruined Gallery with green water. Rainbow didn't know what the water was, but had a feeling she stood stay out of it. If it not clear or blue then it not stay is what she was told.

Rainbow scan the Plazmites after exiting the room dealing with the War Wasp before hand. Rainbow saw a platform in the middle of the room and saw green water around it, telling her not to get in it. Rainbow use the smaller platforms around the bigger one and scan a new creature call the Tangle Weed. Once she shot it, it retreated into it hiding place and Rainbow move on to the door and enter the room she been getting to, Hive Totem.

Rainbow saw a Missile pack in the room and smile. Look like she'll get her missiles back. She walk across the bridge and soon saw that it was never easy to get something she needed. The room fill up with more green water and Rainbow saw the missile pack get cover by some she never seen before. She scan it and saw it was call Hive Mecha.

It open and Rainbow saw it release War Wasps. She saw these wasp was different then the ones she saw earlier and scan them. Turn out they were stronger form of the War Wasps call Ram War Wasps. Rainbow watch as they spin around her for a few seconds and stop to attack her. Rainbow didn't waste time and begin to fire at them. After all the Ram War Wasps was gone, the Hive Mecha open again and Rainbow saw that was her change. She fire shot after shot until the opening was destroyed. But it was far from over, the Mecha rotate and open a new part and let out even more Ram Wasps.

Once more Rainbow waited until they stop, but not all of them did. Rainbow fire at the ones that did and waited for the other to stop before getting rid of them as well. Rainbow saw the Mecha open again and fire repeatedly at it. Once more the opening was destroy and it rotate, letting even more Ram Wasps then before! Once more Rainbow waited for the one to stop, take them out and did the same to the last ones. Rainbow fire at the opening and this time, the Mecha retreated and the Missile pack was hers.

The Green water lower and a bridge appear. Rainbow cross and pick up her Missile Launcher. Rainbow smile, her missiles were back and she was ready to use them once more. She turn to a door that had a blast Shield on it and fire a missile that blew the shield off and the door open. Inside was an Energy Tank and Rainbow grab it and her shields rise.

"Rainbow Dash! It Luna." Luna call from her com.

"Go ahead." Rainbow said.

"I see you recover your missiles. That good, because I'm picking something else up from another room that call the Ruin Shine. It could be another one of your suits upgrades." Luna said.

"Well, Show me where it at and I'll go find it." Rainbow said, She whated to get back at full power as son as possible.

"Here it is, you may have to find a map it get a better clearing of the ruins." Luna said and show her where it was.

"Thanks Luna." Rainbow said and the connection was cut.

Rainbow ran back to the Ruins Gallery and look around. She spotted a crack behind the War Wasps Hive and fire a missile at it. The wall and the Hive blew showing an opening to a room Rainbow hasn't been to yet. Rainbow was about it head in when she remember about the Blast Shield door. Rainbow back track to the room with the Blast Door and open it. She step inside and saw it was a Map Station. Rainbow downloaded the map of the Chozo Ruins.

Rainbow walk back to the open in the wall and jump on the other side. Rainbow began her trip back to the Ruined Nursery and look around as she did. She reach a blast door she as when she first enter the room and use a missile to open it. She walk though the Tunnel take out Scarabs as she did. It took some time but Rainbow made it to the Ruined Shine. She jump over the wall and saw her Morph Ball upgrade.

"My Morph Ball! Alright, now I can get though those small holes I been seeing." Rainbow said and started to walk up to it.

Before she could reach it, a wall rise from the ground and block her path. Rainbow then heard the ground move and turn to see Beetles, a lot of them, appear out of the ground. Rainbow quickly fire her Hoof Cannon, taking one out at a time. However, each time one was taking down, another took its place. Rainbow then decide to use her missiles. It took out more than just her beam alone. After the last Beetle was destroyed, Rainbow felt the ground shake once more only harder.

Then a Giant Beetle bush out of the ground and Rainbow quickly scan it. It was call a Plated Beetle and Rainbow read it front was too strong to attack and must attack its tail. Rainbow stood in front of Plated Beetle and waited for it to attack. Once it did, Rainbow jump out of the way and saw it red tail. Rainbow fire her missile at it and ready herself to dodge again when it turn to her. It didn't take too long before Rainbow blew off the tail and the Plated Beetle was destroy. The wall lower and Rainbow jump up and grab the Morph Ball upgrade.

Rainbow began to spin and curl into a ball. Soon an light-blue and yellow ball took her place. Rainbow roll around for a bit, refreshing herself on how to use it. She then roll though a hole that made her reach the other side of the Ruined Shine.

"Rainbow Dash, It Luna. Did you get one of your suit upgrades?" Luna call from her com.

"Sure did, it my Morph Ball." Rainbow said.

"That great, I pick up another one of your suit upgrades, but I can't make out the place. I mark it on your map, You better go find it." Luna said.

"Right, How everypony else doing?" Rainbow said then ask.

"They doing fine. They still miss you." Luna said knowing Rainbow miss her friends.

"Tell them I say 'cheer up and I'll be home soon' please?" Rainbow ask.

"Of Course." Luna said and the connection was turn off.

Using the Morph Ball, Rainbow made her way back to the Main Plaza and headed pass a half-pipe that she have to remember later, She climb up some ledges and over a giant vine-entwined bridge and reach a door and open then step though it. Rainbow come to a small opening and use her Morph Ball to go under it and another small opening she came to.

Rainbow enter a room that was very dark and the Plazmites were the light source in the room. Rainbow saw that this was call the Ruined Fountain. Rainbow saw Chozo Lore behind the fountain and scan it then read it out loud,

_'Our sanctuary grows by the day. We Chozo know much of technology, but we do not worship it. Our home here on Tallon IV will be a place of simplicity: structures hewn from the stone, bridges woven with branches, hallways caressed by pure waters. We build around the ancient and noble trees; drawing from their strength and giving our own in return. All that is wild will flow around us here: our race will be just one more group of creatures in the knit of nature. It is our hope that such a state will bring with it great wisdom and a greater understanding of the nature of the universe.'_

"What Technology?" Rainbow ask herself, "Well at lease they care about nature."

Rainbow saw a door to her left and enter it. Rainbow walk though the next room and scan the new Creatures call Shriekbats. Rainbow saw the fly towards her and she quickly fire back at them. After they were gone she move on and saw a magnificent looking structure when she look up. She move on and fond a Blasted Door, A missile clear it out and Rainbow step into a room that had a tree rise up from the center of the room.

Rainbow look around and saw something else in the room, A scan show it to be a creature call a Reaper Vine that slash anyone that got to close. Rainbow blast it and it treated into it hiding place. Rainbow jump on the path form and turn to see another Reaper Vine and shot it as well. Rainbow climb up the circular platforms to reach a wooden bridge and cross it to reach the other side of the tree.

Rainbow saw two more Reaper Vines and move them out of the way as well. Rainbow then open a blasted shield and step into a room that had some pipes that blew out steam, the fog her visor as she walk though. She reach other door and step into the Gathering Hall.

She look around and scan anything that she can before heading to the next room that was full with Shriekbats, Blastcaps and a pool of Poison. She remove the Blastcaps and the Shriekbats. Before leaving the room, Rainbow heard a faint humming and turn to where it was coming from, She fire a missile at it and it revile a Missile Pack right behind it. After grabbing it, Rainbow left the Gathering Hall and cross a hallway-like room taking out Shriekbats as she did.

Rainbow step into a room that show one of her upgrades was in there and the room was call Watery Hall. Rainbow look around before spotted a symbol on the wall. She knew she couldn't get closer to it because it was over the poison water and scan it instead. As soon as she did a faint sound was heard and Rainbow ready her cannon for any attack. When none come Rainbow look around and saw some floating path forms and a path that ahead of her.

She took the lower path and soon came across more Blastcaps. Rainbow fire a missile at them and blew them away. She notices that there was some under them and went over to look. It was another symbol and she scan that one. She heard the same sound again and ready herself. Once noting show up Rainbow move on and saw a gate right above her. She even saw two of the symbol she scan on the gate, glowing. Rainbow look down and saw a third symbol. She scan it and turn away. She walk back near the entrances of the room and climb up the floating path forms. She took out the Reaper Vine to cross and reach the gate but saw it was still lock. She turn to look around and spot the last symbol right across from her. Rainbow shrug and scan it. Then a fifth Symbol appear on the gate and Rainbow scan that once as well.

Was the last symbol was scan the gate open and Rainbow could see something inside. She jump on the gate and saw more Chozo Lore before reach the upgrade. She scan the lore first and read,

_'Unforeseen by sages, a meteor came as if from nowhere, casting a dark shadow of debris over the land with the violence of its impact. Its destructive force spent, the fallen star burned itself out rapidly, and the incident should have faded into memory...but the meteor brought with it corruption. A strange energy that clawed at natural life with a ferocity that seemed almost sentient. Bound by our ignorance of this phenomenon, we Chozo could only watch with horror as this dark force slowly began to spread across the surface of Tallon IV.'_

"Dark Force? That doesn't sound good. Something tells me that I don't have to just worry about Meta Chrysalis." Rainbow said as she reread it to make sure she read right.

After that she walk over and pick up the upgrade which turn out to be her Charge Shot. Rainbow smile and turn it out. Her Power Beam started to charge at the tip of her Cannon. She release the short and smile. Then heard a beep from her Helmet.

"This is Rainbow Dash, Go ahead." She answer.

"Rainbow it Luna, We been reading the Chozo Lore you started to send us. It very surprising that they could into the future, but how is the question." Luna said.

"Yeah, How Twilight taking it?" Rainbow agree then ask. She had a good feeling Twilight was going nuts over the Lore to learn about the Chozo.

"Well, Lady Twilight is really into reading them. She be glue to the last one you send us." Luna answer.

Rainbow laugh, that was Twilight alright. Still the last Lore she read still bother her. A Dark Force on the Planet? Could it be the Phazon that Luna warn her about?

"Rainbow, I pick up another when of your upgrades, It in this room.", Luna said and mark on the map, "Head there and fond out which one it is."

"Right! I call you if anything comes up.' Rainbow said and turn off the connection.

* * *

Finally that done. I been having trouble focusing on my stories for the pass week. Now I got this done and hope to get back on to writing. Next Chapter I will finishing up the Chozo Ruins for now and head down into some caverns and get more of Rainbow upgrades. And I think I missing a Chozo Lore. I read that it in the Crossway of the Chozo Ruins, But I'm not sure were that is. Can some one tell me in the reviews? And also review about the story as well.


End file.
